dime Por qué
by Eyeshield 4l
Summary: tweek hizo algo horrible y nunca a dicho el motivo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

kyle caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Departamento policial del FBI con papeles en mano, abrió de manera brusca la oficina del " _cul_ _ó_ _n_ " **-maldito judío quien te crees para entrar así -** le recrimino eric en otras circunstancias kyle le hubiera respondido a lo de " _maldito judío_ " pero no, esta vez, solo se limito a lanzar el informe a cartman este al verle la cara de estreñido a kyle decidió darle una ojeada en cuanto lo vio solo dijo **-que** **mierda** -

* * *

en un restaurante de south park una camarera pelirroja se encontraba atendiendo a un cliente ,un chico que parecía mas interesado en ligar con la joven que en comprar algo y como no, Tricia Tucker "ruby" para conocidos, era una chica bella **-y dime a que hora terminas de trabajar -** le pregunto el joven con la esperanza de obtener una salida , ruby lo miro tratando de ocultar su cansancio a menudo le pasaba esto , al principio respondía cortante pero según su prima Red ella debería ser " _mas femenina_ y _no rechazarlos de forma tan brutal_ " ruby solo trataría lo segundo ,lista para decirle su típico " _lo siento no salgo con clientes_ " termino quedándose muda al ver una imagen en el pequeño televisor del local, a los segundos reaccionando ruby dijo **-no tengo interés en ti-** para después correr a la puerta - **oye aun no es tu descanso vuelve-** escucho gritar a su jefe, la joven solo le mostró el dedo medio mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y buscaba craig en contactos

 **-¡explícame! -** exigió, gritando importándole muy poco la gente de su alrededor

 **-no puedo dar detalles ruby-** le respondió una voz nasal desde la otra linea

 **-a la mierda con eso, como es posible que traigan a ese animal aquí-**

 **-es por el caso stoch,el parece sabe algo-**

ruby se quedo en silencio por un momento ,claro que escucho del caso stoch **-como es posible que el sepa algo lleva 9 años en prisión donde se debería quedar -**

 **-solo sera un traslado a south park seguirá cumpliendo su condena** **-** le dijo craig con la esperanza de que esto la calmara

 **\- no lo quiero cerca de mi -** hablo con un tono que le salio mas infantil del que le hubiera gustado

 **-ruby no te preocupes,el sigue encerrado y no fui asignado al caso, incluso si estuviera doblando la cuadra no existe motivo para verlo,ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo hablaremos de esto mas tarde -**

entendiendo la sutil indirecta de "no quiero hablar mas" ruby opto dejarlo así por ahora, se despidió y colgó por ultimo miro preocupada el nombre de su hermano en el teléfono _"tampoco lo quiero cerca de ti craig "_

* * *

mientras en una sala eric realizaba una reunión **-buenas tardes se encuentran aqui por un crimen violento de conmoción pública que sucedió hace una semana la policía de South Park encontró los cuerpos de stephen y linda stotch ambos con múltiples signos de tortura** **y un disparo en la cabeza**

 **-alguna pista** hablo una mujer rubia muy bonita

 **-** ** _solo_ un** **a** ** _Tweek Tweak_** **en prisión por** **matar a** **thomas y laura Tucker** **los padres de su prometido.,** **parece saber acerca del paradero de Leopold "Butters" Stotch** **hijo desaparecido de la pareja**

 **\- que les hace creer eso -** cuestiono una azabache

 **-sabia lo que le pasaría a Jimmy Valmer-**

 **-** **¿** **Jimmy Valmer** **?** **-**

 **-al igual que con los stoch, los padres se hallaron con signos de tortura y el disparo en la cabeza la única diferencia es que su hijo Jimmy no esta desaparecido sino que fue encontrado muerto en un basurero , tweak advirtió de esto a los policías de su cárcel en ese momento parecía una incoherencia mas, producto de su poca estabilidad mental pero a los cuatro días paso el incidente-**

 **-si le hicieron eso al hijo de los valmer,que dice que los stoch no les sucedió lo mismo y butters no esta muerto también en un rincón-** pregunto esta vez un pelinegro

 **\- no lo creo , el deshacerse de jimmy parece algo mas del momento , como si a mitad de camino descubrieran que no les servia -** le contesto kyle

 **\- como sea la información del caso esta en sus informes léanlos durante el viaje -** anuncio cartman poniendo fin a la reunión

* * *

Craig se encontraba haciendo papeleo "la parte que mas odiaba de su trabajo " cuando se encontró con uno de traslado que le llamo la atención ,la mirada neutral de craig cambio breve mente a una de tristeza al ver una foto adjunta al archivo, la foto era la del recluso ,con su cabello alborotado sus ojos verdes y pecas _" a un después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo Tweek"_


	2. la llegada

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

* * *

wendy se encontraba leyendo el informe del caso mientras su compañera, bebe conducía la camioneta , no parecía tener muchas pistas ya que a pesar del estado tan brutal de los stoch y valmer no había ni siquiera un cabello , siendo tweek tweak en serio lo mas cercano a una pista, ese chico era la parte mas rara de todo, al principio se le cruzo por la cabeza que al igual que muchos asesinos en prisión solo estaba desesperado por bajar su condena e incluso tal vez usaría la táctica patética de decir que el era inocente y el asesino actual era el verdadero culpable , después de todo el estado que el,dejo a los tucker hace 9 años era prácticamente idéntico a como se encontraron los cuerpos actuales ,pero no, en ningún momento trato de librarse es mas según el informe al principio no fue tweek quien hablo de valmer sino su compañero de celda Pete Thelman al cual tweek le había confiado su temor de que "ellos" matarían a "todos" los valmer, Thelman se lo contó al personal de la prisión que no le prestaron mucha atención al joven, a excepción de un guardia que le pregunto de donde venia esa información el criminal termino señalando a tweek como su fuente,al descubrir que el delirio venia de alguien tan inestable como tweak el poco interés del guardia se volvió completamente nulo mandando a tweak a mas terapia para controlarse aun así lo único que logro obtener el psiquiatra fue el mismo delirio persistente, no le presto mucha atención ya que no era la primera teoría de conspiración que le escuchaba al rubio, pero cuando se entero del asesinato valmer, termino por caer en cuenta de que su paciente decía la verdad, por suerte el psiquiatra era alguien que se regia por el código y lo reporto de inmediato,cosa que resulto en un interrogatorio a tweek que después de 7 horas les dijo solo 4 cosas la primera que _"el siempre supo que jimmy iba hacer asesinado",_ dos que _"butters debería seguir con vida"_ ,tercera _"volverían a atacar"_ y la ultima fue una demanda _" si querían que hablara debían trasladarlo a south park"_

wendy cerro el informe se sentía un poco cansada eran las 9 pm y ella y bebe llevaban 2 horas y media conduciendo a south park

 **-Dios en serio es aislado y frió ese pueblo,Por qué quisiera regresar ese chico allí-** pregunto bebe que a pesar de también estar cansada mostraba su típica actitud animada

 ** _-en realidad hasta cierto punto entiendo lo de regresar a su lugar de origen; lo que si me resulta raro es que después de insistir tanto en el traslado se conformara con estar encerrado en completo aislamiento digo ,no es como si pudiera pedir ir al parque, pero ni siquiera salir al patio de la prisión es un poco inusual-_** hablo pensativa wendy

 **-veo tu punto cambio cuatro paredes por otras cuatro paredes-**

 **\- bueno, tal vez no están raro viniendo de el, según el informe el siempre mostró actitudes inusuales-** reflexiono la azabache

 **-es lindo-** soltó bebe de repente

 **-¿disculpa?-**

 **-qué, es guapo estaría interesada en el, sino fuera por ese gran problema-**

 **-que tiene el habito de matar a sus yernos -** dijo wendy con burla

 **-mmm... ya quisiera verlo tratando de ganarle a mi madre ,no,yo me refería al hecho de que es gay-**

 **-según la parte psicológica del informe el tiene mas bien tendencias bisexuales-**

 **-!¿en serio?¡, eso significa que no le molestaría compartir cama con clyde y conmigo !seria caliente¡ que pena que sea un asesino y todo eso-** dijo bebe con la cara que wendy clasificaba como " _fantasía frustrada"_

 **-creo que los señores tucker estarían de acuerdo contigo con que es una pena que su yernito resultara homicida ,digo, no es exactamente el mejor partido para un hijo, aunque tal parece que para thomas tucker el mejor partido era uno sin pene** \- dijo wendy casi muerta del sueño

 **\- así,el era homofóbico ,oye no crees que ese es el porque tweak se tomo a lo literal el "quiero matar a mis suegros"-** bromeo Bebe en un intento de mantener despierta a su compañera

 **\- no lo creo ,laura era amable con el y hasta donde se sabe se llevaban bien, pero aun así también la mato; y dejo en "ese" esta-** no pudo terminar de hablar debido al grito de su compañera

 **-!TIERRA A LA VISTA¡-** grito Bebe de entusiasmo

frente a ellas se encontraba el pueblo de South Park

* * *

eran las 8:00 AM craig terminaba de ponerse su uniforme de sargento cuando escucho un estruendo en la cocina que lo puso en alerta ,a esa hora no debería a ver nadie ,tomo su arma de la mesita de noche y bajo a ver al intruso muy valiente o tonto, en cuanto cruzo rápido y le apunto lo supo era _"ambos"_

 **-diablos baja eso idiota-** insulto una muchacha pelirroja de 27 años que según sus amigos era bonita , craig guardo el arma para dirigirle la palabra

 **-que haces aquí ruby -**

 **-también me da gusto verte hermanito-** le saco el dedo medio

 **-si que gusto , ya dime a que viniste-** le pregunto secamente mientras devolvía el gesto

 **\- no puedo pasar a saludarte mal educado -**

 **\- no , no puedes y menos si haces un escándalo -**

 **\- estaba buscando una olla para preparar café -** se excuso la menor

 **\- como entraste -**

 **\- red me dio llaves -**

 **\- como red tiene llaves -**

 **\- hace 4 semanas convenció a Thomas de que era vital que al ella ser miembro de la familia debería tener llaves para** ** _"emergencias"_** **-** ruby hizo comillas en emergencias

 **\- que red no manipule a mi novio para acercarse a mi -** regaño craig, un poco frutado

 **\- oye, por muy molesta que sea lo hace porque nos quiere y desea ver que te vaya bien viviendo con thomas -**

 **\- te obligo a decirme eso a cambio de las llaves -**

 **\- básicamente , a todo esto donde esta Thomas -**

 **\- se fue temprano hoy al trabajo -**

 **\- ya veo, hablando de trabajo escuche que hoy traen a ese maldito al tuyo -**

craig se le quedo mirando ya sabia que a eso había venido ruby solo se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en abordar el tema **\- si llega, hoy pero yo no seré parte de su escolta -**

 **\- en serio te mantendrás al margen de el -** pregunto ruby tratando de sonar indiferente pero aun así se notaba la desesperación en su voz, de que craig le respondiera lo que ella quería oír

 **-si-**

 **\- no trataras de indagar ni un poco -**

 **\- no veo que pueda descubrir yo que el FBI no pueda -** respondió con simpleza

el rostro de ruby se relajo ante esas respuestas que aun que, lo ocultaba le daban alivio

 **\- tengo que irme al trabajo, te llevo al tuyo enana -**

 **\- no, mi turno empieza a las 10 pendejo, me quedare aquí un rato-**

 **\- como quieras solo recuerda cerrar y dile a red que me entregue las llaves -** dijo el de voz nasal mientras sacaba el dedo medio

 **\- si lo haré -** le respondió de mala gana mientras devolvía el gesto

* * *

craig se encontraba a 10 minutos de llegar a la estación de policía , desde que salio las palabras de su hermana estaban en su mente "no trataras de indagar ni un poco" en serio podría hacer eso, desde hace 9 años que busca saber el porque tweek había matado a sus padres y ahora que el parecía por fin querer hablar , lo ignoraría _"lo siento ruby no estoy muy seguro de poder cumplir eso"_

* * *

un chico rubio despeinado se encontraba tratando de ver por una pequeña ventana a prueba de balas en la parte trasera de un camión policial, los ojos verdes de el se llenaron con sorpresa al ver el paisaje de casas cubiertas de nieve y las tiendas que no habían cambiado mucho, después de tanto tiempo tweek no se creía haber vuelto a South Park


End file.
